Scurvy Wench
by beyond-the-oaks
Summary: We find freedom in the ocean. We believe that we are above the law: The laws of authority, the laws of physics and the laws of love. We resist conforming not because we are afraid of uncharted territory but because we, as pirates, are free. AceXOC
1. Prologue

_I do not own One piece. I only own the OC's._

_This story takes place just after Ace's acceptance into Whitebeard's crew and will continue from there. This is a different writing style to how I usually construct stories as my traditional ideas are usually very dramatic and with no doubt, though I am trying to be humourous there will be serious scenes which are hopefully hinted at in the prologue. :) Thank you _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Most things in our lives come and go.

Much like a wave that stretches with the tide we move, we make friends, we lose lovers and we pass through wonderful moments.

Most of us associate loss with something painful, something bound to stir an ample amount of tears, something which we can't help but feel a void in our lives that feels almost impossible to close up and eventually heal.

Even when it's all said and done and we have finally moved on from whatever we have lost that was so beautiful, we still feel it.

I have learnt a truth, a small and beautiful truth that has made my heart rejoice in even the most disheartening of times.

The truth: that if we are sincerely grateful for the things that we have lost most in this life, when we lose them we can still function because we are simply grateful that we had them at all.

It no longer becomes a question of why they had to go, it no longer becomes a fight to get them back. No, instead it's a warm comfort because those memories that you have you will never have to give away.

Gratitude saves a broken heart.

Appreciate what you have because then when or if you ever experience loss you will be content knowing that you shared the time with it that you did. When you look back on your life and are asked to recount the scars on your skin you will be able to smile…


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey, hey, hey! This is the first chapter, intended to introduce the characters the best I could. :) _

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"She's been really freaky lately and when I say 'freaky' I mean sexual promiscuous, so if you're lucky you may just be able to put your bee in her honey. Y'know, like get it in? Roll in the hay? Bonk her, y'know?"<p>

"I got it the first time Anne."

"Then why aren't you pursuing the Queen Bee?"

"Because I have a job to do,"

"Yeah, cause cleaning the toilets is so much greater than having your wicked way with Moira." A series of mild spluttering echoed around the bathroom as the young girl spat out the long blonde tendrils of hair caught to her lip as she took another sip of her cosmopolitan. "I mean, seriously, she's doin' it with everyone. Whitebeard is so worried about the women being taken advantage of when the real predator on this ship is Moira Henley."

"She used to be such a special lady," The young man pushed his glasses further up his nose, preventing them from falling into the almost perfectly white toilet bowl he was currently cleaning.

"Yeah well now she's special in different ways. Apparently she can do contortion during sex. I kind of want to see it. Hey, want to initiate a threesome? You, me and Moira, of course I won't actually do anything, I just want to see her to put her leg behind her head."

"You're kidding me, right?" He flushed the toilet and emerged from the cubical, running a sweaty hand through his tousled brown hair. "You really have no reservation do you?"

"Nope,"

"You're so classy."

"Hey," She climbed off the sink, slopping her drink onto the floor. "I'll have you know, I come from a fairly upper class family thank you very much."

"And how far you have fallen," He grinned brightly at his friend. "Here you are sitting in the toilets of one of the most terrifying pirate ships in the world drinking an alcoholic beverage."

"It could be worse," She returned his smile. "I could be drinking cheap beer out of the bottle."

"That is true," His voice trailed off and he stared down at the red liquid spilled onto the floor.

Anne raised one delicate eyebrow, "Oh don't start getting all upset."

"What?"

"I know what the face means. The last time you looked like that you started to cry which was terrifying, you're not an attractive crier and your tears looked huge under your glasses!"

"I'm not going to cry!"

"Then stop looking all depressed."

"You can't even see my face properly because of the size of these glasses."

"And the paedophile sheen across the glass…"

"Thanks, another blow to my self esteem."

"Oh suck it up. You're a Whitebeard pirate, just buy contact lenses."

"It wouldn't make a differences, she wouldn't be interested in me anyway."

"So this isn't about sex? You actually fancy her?" He nodded, "Fuck, well they say that a hormone or something is released in the female brain after sex which makes them all…I don't know, clingy? And did I not just tell you that Moira has cocked her leg over several crew members, just take a chance?"

"That's easy for you to say, look at you! You can make a man fall to his knees without even having to say please."  
>"And yet I hang out with you. I'm kidding! Besides what's my genetics got to do with this? I don't want to rub up against Moira, you do."<p>

"Genetics are the centre of this. She's currently perusing the new boy."

"The freckly one? I had heard."

"Portgas. D. Ace, the most genetically blessed man in this world," The young man sighed with frustration and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Anne chuckled to herself, the corner of her lip curling into a smirk. "Yeah, I've seen him. I haven't spoken to him mind you but he made quite the impact on the crew with his endless attempted murders of our captain before he became one of the sons with the rest of…The Spade pirates, was it?"

"Yeah, that's them. Bloody tossers and their bloody genetically blessed ex captain."

"Don't be hatin' on him because he's hot. No pun intended."

"What?"

"It's a joke, cause y'know, he's attractive and literally fiery?"

"If I was made from fire, maybe she'd like me too."

"Oh come on, she's a total hoe. She'd give your love away just like," She clicked her fingers.

"Don't talk about her like that, you've done plenty yourself."

"No I haven't! I'm a classy bitch."

"Marco?"

"I never slept with him, I was drunk and he stuck his tongue down my throat and…Yeah."

"That wasn't the only thing he stuck down your throat."

"Okay, enough. Not cool. At least I get some!"

"You classy, classy lady."

* * *

><p>Ace had been a resident on the Moby Dick for twenty one days, ten hours and sixteen minutes and within this time he had learnt that being prepared for battle was necessary every second of living life under Whitebeard's name, especially during breakfast.<p>

"Oi, pass us a bagel!"

Having grown up with a brother who could eat until his waistline expanded by ten sizes, Ace was fairly prepared for the seagull-to-a-breadcrumb enactment that was breakfast. He parked his perfectly sculpted backside at the table where his new friends, or brothers as they were frequently referred to, Marco, Thatch and Jozu were sitting: A table filled with pure muscle.

"You have quite the fan club over there." Ace's eyes flickered up from the mound of food to the first division commander. "What?"

"Over there," A smirk graced his sleepy features and his eyes directed Ace to the corner table, filled with fancily dressed oestrogen: Women, all glancing over nervously and bursting into a chorus of giggles. Ace had always had that affect on women and when the time suited him, he had exploited it but for the most part, he just liked the giggling.

"Want to swap Anne for one of mine?" Ace looked back to the commanders,

"No, you ask me every week." Thatch laughed at Marco's proposition, Marco responded with his trade mark smirk. "Come on, I'll give you someone good."

"She's a sweet girl and very easy on the eye but that's all you're taking into account," He smiled. "She's a good fighter; I'm keeping her on my division."

"I'll ask again next week,"

"Who's Anne?" Ace inquired,

"The blonde one at that table," The black haired pirate glanced over at the table of giggling girls. "There are a lot of blondes."

Marco eyed up the table, "The one with golden-ish hair…High cheek bones, nice eyes, round lips, great tits."

"You sure you're not just mixing up some girl with a character from a wet dream?"

"The one with the alcohol…" Jozu piped up.

"What?" Marco exclaimed, Thatch laughed at his response.

"Oh, I see her now." Yep, wet dream material.

Her dark coloured eyes peered up from behind long, spidery lashes, they poured into the commanders' and Ace's breakfast table. A smile broke across her face and she waved enthusiastically at the table in which Thatch returned the greeting with his subordinate. A small man with large, round glasses turned to her and snapped something Ace could have sworn sounded like, "Did you just wave at that freckly bastard?" and "No, I waved at my commander, y'dick head."

* * *

><p>"He's not making Moira fancy him; nobody is making Moira part her strangely flexible legs. Stop being such a douche."<p>

"He's the douche, look at him." The black haired pirate glanced over again, dazzling the group of girls (And Iggy) with his pearly whites.

Anne took another sip from her cosmopolitan, grimacing at the sudden uproar of girlish squeals. "Yup, what a douche."

"Don't make fun of me Anne – Oh Commander Marco is coming over."

She almost choked on her next mouthful of alcohol. "What? Why?"

"Maybe he wants you to blow him again," Bitchy…

"It was months ago and I was drunk! Get over it."

"You're drunk now…"

"No I'm not!"

"Walk in a straight line,"

"I can't walk in a straight line sober –

"Anne! What's that in your hand?" Marco marched up to her, his body posture being one of authority while his face remaining relaxed. 'He must be trying to trick me' she thought, "Its medicine sir,"

"For what?"

"Kind of personal…"

"Anne" He sighed,

"To make my eggs sparkly…"

"Give it here," she pouted her lips as he retrieved the drink, waving it under his nose. "It's ten in the morning and you're drinking?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again, looking over at Iggy expectantly.

"Oh, of course," He whispered, riding up his sleave and peering at the hands turning on his watch. "It's actually 10:30."

Anne waved her hand with a dismissal of Marco's disapproving facial expression, stating 'It's okay, I'm a pirate." And snatching the beverage from Marco and swallowing what was left in one gulp. "There you go, it's gone."

"Save it for later Anne."

"I couldn't, it was a do or die situation in which I required the ability to think outside the box for my lovely Iggy here."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter," Iggy said, adjusting his glasses.

"Again, save it for later Anne."

She mock saluted, "Rodger."

"Hey, while your drunk –

"I'm not drunk and no I am not going to go do-

"And incapable of making a decision with your whole brain, not that you do that anyway, but how would you like swapping with one of my subordinates and joining the first division?"

"Fuck off Marco."

The table filled with pure muscle erupted in laughter.

* * *

><p><em>If you couldn't tell, I didn't know how to end it. Review? :D<em>


	3. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED AND PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT. **_I was so suprised by the positive reaction to the first chapter and hope that this chapter lives to the standard. :) THANK YOU! The reviews motivate me!_

* * *

><p>"I mean, I suppose she is a pretty nice catch, if you don't think about the long line of men on this ship she's slept with." Thatch had always been the optimist, an affable man who despite his reputation as commander of the fourth division had been one of the friendlier pirates of this world. Anne was thankful that she was placed under his command when she first arrived on the Moby Dick at the vulnerable age of fifteen and even after two years of loyalty she was still susceptible to his jovial charm. However, despite their relationship being one of more than just commander and subordinate, one of friendship, his position of authority had in no way affected her personality. He was sociable and she was judgemental.<p>

"Y'know what they say, when you have sex with someone you're having sex with everyone they've slept with." Yes, Anne was judgemental. Thatch had never batted an eyelid at her judgemental attitude as he was aware that she was shaped like that from an early age. She often disguised her insults in humour as she never intentionally set out to hurt anyone, sometimes she just couldn't help herself and because of this Thatch always responded in such a way which meant that he wouldn't have to discipline her because he knew she was a good person, despite her bitchy attitude.

"Like I said, if you don't think about the other men, she's a pretty good catch."

"She likes to have sex and she makes a mean curry? I make a nice fruit salad if you're interested?"

The fourth commander's lips curled into an amused smile and he chuckled loudly. He admired her confidence, even when she was fifteen she had unwaveringly presented herself exactly how she truly was. In the two years she had been under his command she had grown a lot. She had had a growth spurt mentally, emotionally, spiritually and physically. Only two things hadn't changed since her first introduction to the Whitebeard pirates: Her personality and her accessories. On her left wrist she still wore the medical bracelet of her late brother, something he was positive she bathed and slept with but something that showed a deep amount of love and compassion, something that only reassured Thatch that his subordinate was a good person.

The two pirates stood watching Moira Henley, one of the cooks, and Portgas. D. Ace talking on the other side of the deck. Anne was lent sloppily against the railings, her long hair tucked behind her ears to protect her face from a thorough whipping due to the ocean wind while her commander, Thatch, stood tall, his arms folded across his chest. His pompadour hair swayed slightly in the wind.

"My Iggy is so devastated," Anne pouted, eyeing the two individuals and their obvious flirting. "I told him to make a move but he's just so insecure and now this," She directed towards the shirtless pirate, "this extremely attractive man boards the ship and steals his future, super flexible wife. It's just not on."

"It just goes to show, you'll regret not taking an opportunity when it presents itself."

She nodded thoughtfully before her eyes widened and looked slightly bewildered "Enough of your words of wisdom, he's coming over! Look natural!" Anne combed out her hair from behind her ears only to be pummelled by a mass of golden. "Oh, bloody hell!"

"Do you need some help?" Ace's face lit up with a wide grin at Anne's predicament.

"I'm good, thank you." She curled her hair into a messy bun and secured it with on hand, smiling with a somewhat grim expression and glared at Thatch's perfectly shaped hair.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Ace." He outstretched his right hand in which she shook it firmly and stated her name in return.

* * *

><p>"You know you're from Banaro island when someone wakes you up by throwing a banana at you." Iggy groaned, shoving the curved fruit out of the folds of his quilt.<p>

"You missed breakfast; I thought you'd like it." Anne said matter-of-factly and clambered onto the bed and sat crossed legged.

"I would have liked to eat it, not have it thrown at me. It's probably bruised!"

"Oh the horror! That banana obviously had a mother and a father, a wife and children and I've crippled the poor bugger! How ever will he make a living?"

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes Anne." He sighed, burying his head under the thick duvet. Anne stroked the mound she assumed to be his leg affectionately and mumbled words of comfort (Or disguised mockery). "There, there Iggy. She wasn't worth it anyway…"

His voice was muffled under the quilt, "She was worth my heart and soul,"

"She'd probably like your soul…"

"It looks nicer than my exterior."

"Not like that!"

"What are you on about?" He poked his head out from under the duvet and reached for his over sized glasses on the bedside table. He situated them on his face and the blurry mess that was his beautiful best friend came into focus.

"She'd capture you and sacrifice your virgin ass to her Gods in hopes of a good harvest! Why do you think she's such a good cook? And before she kills you she'd make you cry and then use those very tears to water her holy crops. Do you want that?"

"What?"

"I said: Do you want that?"

"…Why is it always the virgins?"

"Because they either have high standards or good morals, God clearly likes that, or they're extremely ugly and God is doing the world a favour."

"That's really mean."

"I'm just making sure that no one ever feels the need to sacrifice me for good crops, because I'd poison those bitches and roll in their soil, make sure it's real dirty."

"Soil is already dirty! What the hell are you on about? Are you drunk again?"

"Stone, cold sober."

"This makes this conversation all the more disturbing,"

"Listen, I'm just saying that she's not worth it and if she did sacrifice me I'd poison her crops because I'm a good friend and it would be my way of taking revenge for you."

"You'd poison her crops because you're not a virgin…"

"Oh shush. That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"A person who truly loves you will openly express their love for you despite all the flaws obvious to society, because they recognise that you are only human and it is these flaws that make you unique and beautiful."

"What have you done?" She was never this nice…

"I haven't done anything; I'm just trying to be good friend."

"Anne?" He inquired,

After a moments hesitation she pouted, her eyebrows raised. "I spoke to the freckly bastard."

"YOU TRAITOR!"

She leapt from the bed and waved her arms frantically, "It wasn't my fault, blame Thatch! If anything he encouraged him to come over and chillax with us."

"You're still a traitor,"

"But he's so charming…"

"Oh go burn in hell! Anne, despite our different chromosomes I thought we were like…"

"Soul sisters?"

"You were my brother from another mother."

"XX chromosomes love, I ain't a man."

"You just said we were soul sisters!"

"Yeah well, the amount you cry leads me to question whether you have a Y chromosome at all."

"Get out."

"Aw come on Iggy, he's hard to resist!"

"Get out."

"You also have tantrums like a prissy little bitch," She turned and left in a huff, throwing her long blonde hair behind her dramatically with an "I'm done with you," attitude. Iggy bunched the blanket into a mound on top of him, bringing his knees to his chest. His face was contorted with both pain and confusion. The pain having nothing to do with being emotional but rather his glasses were bruising his nose by being pressed against the pillow. The source of his confusion was fairly obvious.

"She's so stupid," He grumbled. "You can't grow a harvest on the Moby Dick anyway…"

* * *

><p>Thatch and Marco sat side by side in the food hall, having just eaten a late lunch they chatted about the typical things that commanders did. This conversation was cut short, as what was typically expected, by a loud and high pitched voice.<p>

"Where the heck have you been? Anne stomped forward, her hips swaying in time with the angry clumping of her heals on the wooden floor. Thatch assumed that this question was directed and it him as, well, the only other person around was Marco.

"We just had lunch,"

"I've been looking everywhere for you! I need someone to talk to."

"Where have you been looking?"

"On deck…And…..It's a big ship!"

Thatch chuckled and beckoned his subordinate to sit down.

"Anyway he's such a dork!" Anne exclaimed, forcing herself between Marco and Thatch on the bench. "I mean seriously, he's such a freaky little dork!"

"Good afternoon to you too Anne," Marco stated, his lips curled into a smile and his dull eyes focussed on the blonde woman.

"Don't talk to me!"

"Huh?"

"Ever," She pointed an accusing finger at the first division commander.

"And what have I done to deserve this treatment?"

"You're listening in on a private conversation between the fourth division commander and me."

"1) You came and sat next to me, 2) You're practically yelling."

"Shut up."

Thatch chuckled, "Anyway, who's a dork?"

"Besides Marco –

"Hey!"

- Iggy, he got angry at me for talking to the freckly bastard."

"You mean Ace?"

"Yes, Ace! Because Ace and Moira are getting down and dirty he's frustrated and is taking it out on me!"

"That's hardly fair," Thatch understood,

"Sounds familiar," Marco droned, catching the eye of the blonde and slight twitch of her eyebrow.

"Anyway, he can't dictate who I talk to, that's just not cool. I mean, Ace is hot! And he's friendly!"

"You didn't insult him in the process of comforting him, did you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"That probably means you did," Marco piped up, looking seemingly bored.

"Just ignore him," She thought out loud, "Just ignore him."

"So, maybe you need to comfort him without speaking. No offence intended but he's likely to snap at you regardless of whether you are right or wrong. He needs to feel… adequate? So just let him think he's right. Apologise and he may stop being a 'dork'" Thatch said thoughtfully,

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Anne whined,

"And if you loved him this wouldn't matter,"

"And if he loved me he wouldn't be such a dork."

"Your choice of words," Marco smiled, "Is it because he wears giant ass glasses that he's a dork and not…Whatever other colourful word you have in that educated vocabulary of your'?"

"Like wanker? That seems appropriate for you."

* * *

><p>After much contemplation and much pacing back and forth across the deck in her heels, Anne had finally composed the perfect apology devoid of sneaky insults and she knew so long as she stuck to her monologue she wouldn't hurt his feelings anymore and she would no longer be in trouble. It was a win-win situation.<p>

She scurried down the steps into the men's quarters and counted the doors until she reached Iggy's room. She took a deep breath and opened the door, plastering her best smile onto her face.

**HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!**

=A perfectly sculptured body with each muscle defined beyond human capacity. His broad shoulders were decorated with water droplets that slid down his skin and into the grooves of his muscle tone from his dark, wet hair. The towel around his hips resembled something the warrior people might wear and made the man look like some form of titan.

Un-phased by Anne's presence, Ace flashed his trademark grin.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"What?"

"Why else would you be in here naked and wet?"

"I thought it would be fairly obvious"

"You're trying to seduce me. I'm so reporting this."

"Hold it; I'm not purposely trying to seduce you," his grin was still present

"I come in here all the time and I know it's the men's quarters but there has never once been a naked, wet man standing in Iggy's room, only Iggy who is scrawny and dry." Her eyebrows raised higher on her forehead, "Oh my God, you're not gay are you? It's always the good looking ones. Wait! Is Iggy? No way! He's just a straight virgin; he can't be gay…Can he?"

"I don't know about your friend but I'm definitely straight, I'm just here temporarily – roughly thirty minutes while I shower and change because the water works are a little messed up in my cabin. Iggy gave me permission to use his shower so I'll be dry and clothed soon."

"You're never fully clothed, even when you're wearing a shirt you leave it open which just makes me want to poke your belly button." He raised one eyebrow with an amused expression, "Besides, Iggy totally hates you since you seduced his beloved and such so he probably poisoned the water or took naked pictures of you to pass around the crew."

"Who did I seduce? And that only makes me question his sexuality further…"

"It doesn't matter and yeah, he wouldn't do that; it would just make him feel inadequate."

"And why would he feel inadequate?"

"Because you're naked, wet and genetically blessed,"

"Well if you give me a chance I can be clothed, dry and genetically blessed,"

"Is this you hinting that I should leave?"

"Unless you want me to drop the towel…"

"Go for it, I'm curious to see what Moira has been gushing about."

"Goodbye, Anne."

"You're so selfish Portgas. D. Ace"

'What is about people kicking me out this room today?' she thought.

* * *

><p>Review? :D<p> 


End file.
